


Buttercup Kisses

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dad!Michael, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Michael Langdon Fluff, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x Y/N, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic!michael, imagine, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: The stresses of the new world are getting to Michael.





	Buttercup Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/N = Your Daughter's Name

“Daddy, did you get a boo-boo?”

Lowering his hands away from his face, Michael can see the concerned look in his daughter’s cerulean eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was not about to have a philosophical discussion on the stresses of creating the new world with his child.

“No, Buttercup. Daddy is just a little sad.”

Humming, (Y/D/N) tilts her head as she contemplates the new information. Her honey blonde curls, similar to her father’s, fall over her eyes before she perks up.

“I know what will make you feel better!”

Michael wishes he could smile at her excitement but the anxiety from trying to rebuild the world in his father’s image is overwhelming. The bags under his eyes are dark; darker than they’ve been in months. A frown seems permanently etched on his face. He often wonders if he should end this crusade for the new world. 

Then he remembers his reasoning. You and (Y/D/N) are the most important reasons why he continues. Building a better world for the two of you is worth all the hardship.

(Y/D/N) brings him back to reality by brushing his disheveled hair away from his face before cupping each side of his jaw in her tiny hands. Leaning forward, she places a kiss on his forehead. The corner of his mouth arches upwards in a half smile. She huffs and pouts at his reaction to her kiss. Apparently, (Y/D/N) does not find that acceptable and begins placing little kisses, one after another, on his forehead and cheeks.

By the time she places one last kiss on his forehead, Michael is laughing uncontrollably at her cuteness and adorable dedication to making him happy. Hearing his laughter, (Y/D/N) can’t help but bounce in her place, feeling excited and confident in her ability to make her father happy.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, Buttercup. Much better.” He chuckles out.

Mimicking what she had done to him earlier, Michael smoothes her soft curls back and kisses her forehead.

“Don’t tell momma but your kisses are the best.”

“I won’t tell. I promise.” She says giggling and holding her pinky-finger up.

Michael intertwines their pinkies and gives them a kiss.

“It’s a promise then.”

 


End file.
